I LOVE YOU'
by Ferchi'Criss
Summary: One-Shot Klaine: pensamientos de Blaine antes de poder decirle "te amo" a Kurt.


Hola que tal? este One-Shot salio de un momento de inspiración (que duro poco xD), se que es corto (demasiado) pero si seguía forzando mi pluma terminaría matando a RM por aceptar que Chris Colfer no salga en la 4ta temporada ¬¬

Cualquier critica, Comentario o Tomatazo en Review ;DD

Sin mas se los dejo :D.

_**I LOVE YOU'**_

Después de que el avión que llevaría a Kurt a NY despejara, sentía un vacio en mi pecho, sentimiento que intente ignorar, rápidamente me dirigí al estacionamiento & subí a mi auto para regresar a Dalton pero el Vacio no desaparecía...  
>Después de interminables horas que incluyeron reuniones con el consejo de Wablers, ensayar canciones &amp; eludir una &amp; otra vez las molestas preguntas de Wes &amp; bromas de David. Por fin me encontraba en mi habitación con mi teléfono en mano esperando la llamada de Kurt para confirmar que había llegado a NY a cada momento miraba mi reloj que estaba en mi mesita de Noche, contaba las horas una &amp; otra vez, me estaba desesperando. Caminaba por toda mi habitación como león enjaulado. De pronto mi teléfono sonó, &amp; yo corrí hasta mi cama &amp; tome de inmediato, conteste, el alivio fue instantáneo al escuchar su Voz.<br>-Blaine?  
>-Kurt! Me tenias tan preocupado, porque no me llamabas?<br>-oh siento haberte preocupado Blaine, le llame a mi padre & la llamada se extendió, Oh Blaine no sabes como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo NY es increíble!  
>-a mi también me gustaría estar contigo, sin duda sería lo mejor de mi vida.<br>- Blaine discúlpame pero debo irme, el nos esta llamando & debo colgar pero prometo llamar en cuanto pueda Vale?  
>-Vale entonces Adiós Kurt.<br>-no quisiera pero si Adiós Blaine, Besos!  
>&amp; colgó.<br>De esa forma el vacio regreso en mi pecho, Extrañaba a Kurt, cuanta falta me hacia el no poder verlo, Hablarle, verlo sonreír, Abrazarlo, llenarlo de Besos. Extrañaba sus manías por el orden & la moda. Extrañaba las salidas al café & de compras con Kurt. Extrañaba cantar  
>las Canciones de las películas de Disney o de cualquier película que Kurt eligiera. Lo Extrañaba pero más que nada Lo amaba, la Obvia verdad cayó sobre mí, Lo amaba &amp; con locura, este había dejado de ser un amor de adolecentes, yo estaba Total &amp; perdidamente de Kurt Hummel desde la primera vez que lo vi bajar por las escaleras de Dalton, &amp; a la menor Oportunidad le diría que amaba. Los días pasaron lentos &amp; yo no recibía ninguna llamada de Kurt, aunque lo entendía las nacionales lo debían de tener muy ocupado sin contar que hade estar conociendo la cuidad que lleva sus sueños. Pero eso no lograba evitar que me desesperara &amp; lo extrañara mas. Habían pasado Cuatro días &amp; estaba en unos de esos momentos en los que sentía que no podía soportar más sin el &amp; era en esos momentos en donde la idea de tomar un avión a NY e ir por él no era tan mala, estaba en eso cuando por fin recibí una llamada de él.<br>-Kurt?

-Hola Blaine'

-Kurt bebe! Que paso?, Ganaron?- solté de golpe, enserio quería escuchar los detalles de su inminente gloria.

-No Blaine no ganamos, por eso te llamaba ya estoy en Ohio, acabo de llegar.

-como que no ganaron?- se me hacía imposible pensar que hubiera perdido un equipo que contaba con Kurt Hummel.

-no te puedo contar por teléfono, que tal si nos vemos?

-Por supuesto! –moría por verlo- nos vemos en lima Bean?

-claro, voy para allá.

-Vale, hay te veo.- colgué & Salí corriendo a mi auto, en poco tiempo estaba sentándome en nuestra habitual mesa ya con los cafés en ella, cuando entro Kurt & perdí la respiración en serio amaba a ese chico.

Me levante de silla & lo abrace, el me devolvió el abrazo & sonrió, se sentó delante mío, miro el café & su sonrisa se extendió. Cuando por fin estuvimos frente a frente, comenzo a platicarme de su viaje a NY, yo solo lo escuchaba atentamente, me enojo un poco que Finn & Rachel se hayan besado en plena competencia, Es decir, entiendo el sentimiento, yo tuve que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para no abalanzarme sobre Kurt & besarlo después de cantar "Candles" todo por ser un Caballero pero se me hace injusto que ellos se hayan dejado llevar & me quitaron el poder ver a Kurt feliz por la victoria, sin querer Interrumpí a Kurt al expresar ese pensamiento en voz alta al darme cuenta de ello me disculpe & lo deje que continuara, lo mire a los ojos & poco a poco comencé a perderme en ellos, amaba como sus ojos parecían no definirse de un solo color, a veces eran Azules, Grises o ambos combinados en una hermosa & extraña combinación, sin querer comencé a recordar cada momento a su lado, desde que lo vi bajar por las escaleras de Dalton hasta el momento en que me arme de Valor & me le declare & pude besar esos Rosados labios que me quitaban el sueno, perdido en mis recuerdos solo alcance a escuchar algo de que Santana exploto en el Hotel en contra del "Finchel" , Lo vi tomar de su Café

-Te amo- le dije sin despegar mi mirada de su cara, lo vi que se ahogo un poco con el café.

-También te amo- contesto al terminarse el sorbo de café & sentí mi corazón explotar por la palabras.

Me quería inclinar & besarlo, pero llegaron Sam & Mercedes, interrumpiendo el momento, "No importa" me dije, ya tendré mas momento como este & podre besarlo sin interrupciones, por lo que me puse a platicarme mis proyectos para las vacaciones, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Si te parabas a pensarlo Blaine Anderson También había un Muy buen año…


End file.
